One last kiss
by twilightdreamer93
Summary: Bella gets a note from Edward while he is hunting and misinterprets its meaning. What happens when Edward comes home early from his trip?
1. Chapter 1: prologue

Prologue: One Last Kiss

The last note of his sad song struck poignantly against the otherwise silent room. I watched noiselessly from the doorway and noticed how relaxed he looked for the fist time in a very long time.

"That was beautiful," I said "But I guess you don't want to talk to me right now do you?"

"You have that right" he admitted "I have no reason to talk to you. Even for a minute." He had that look in his eyes again, as if hearing me speak or even looking at me caused him physical pain. That look that made me want to dig a hole in the ground and never come out, for I knew what had caused that look, me.

"But you are now so what does that say about all of this." I replied hoping I could take it back, take everything back. My life now was so full of regret, regret for what I had done and what had been said. If I could only take back that one day, that one stupid day that turned my life into the misery it is now.

He turned to look at me, got off the piano bench and started towards me. He took my hands in his and kissed me. I wished it could last forever but knowing him it was only a swift goodbye, maybe for the rest of my existence, which I hoped, no wished desperately wouldn't be that long because I knew I couldn't last it without him.

But I had to go and mess everything up, in one day nonetheless. He tore his lips off mine and gave me one last heart shattering look before he ran out the open door behind me.

"Can't I do anything right?" I said to myself and sank down to the floor. I could feel the tearless sobs coming "Ok this is the start of a new beginning, if Edward doesn't want to be with me then I'm moving on" But think Bella what happened the last time you said that?

"Bell? Bella where did you go?" Amberly said from the doorway. She had that determined look on her face. "Oh my gosh hon. what's wrong? Are you ok? Did that scumbag say something to you again? Did he talk about that, you know, day? Do I have to hunt him down and make sure he won't ever have anymore "fun" for the rest of his life? If ya know what I mean." She was talking a mile a minute and I could barely understand what she was saying. I was glad she took up for me about that day though.

"Amb one question at a time please." I had to stop the flow of nonsense streaming from her mouth. " he didn't say anything hurtful at least nothing I didn't deserve and no you certainly don't have to hunt him down and make sure he doesn't have any "fun"." I shuddered at the thought of Amberly sending Doug to go well you know do that, to Edward.

"Ok hon. well I guess we should go home now and relax" She tried to comfort me. "Then we can practice walking down a flight of stairs without tripping in front of the whole school!" she said referring to yesterday when I was in a hurry to get to lunch and fell down the stairs butt first.

"Ha, ha very funny." I had to smile at that it was just too funny not to the look on Doug's face when I came to a stumbling halt in front of our table had been priceless.

Amberly and Doug were my family now. Some of Edwards's family had abandoned me, most of them except Emmet and Alice. Whenever I saw him in some random place he would always nod in my direction, smile.

Amberly was a year older than me and we were close but not as close as Alice and I had been. She made me trust her. She made me believe that there were people in the world that didn't hate me. She could make the darkest day bright again because of her uncanny ability of making everything funny. She was a little bit taller than me with thick dark brown hair that fell just to her shoulders.

Doug was my other best friend. He was tall with blonde hair that came to his ears and blue eyes which had, strangely stayed the same after his change. He was kind to any vampire who needed help getting a new identity or just plain wanted to talk because they were lonely. He was the most generous person I had ever met.

We were posing as juniors at C. Milton Wright a high school in Bel Air, Maryland. It wasn't a small town where everybody knew your name like Forks, but it was fairly small. There were two major shopping centers close together where the humans would hang out, usually by the Starbucks or Smoothie King. We were only here because Amberly had grown up in the area a long time ago. Too long for any human to notice her strange re-appearance, but she wanted to see if the town had changed.

It was Friday so we decided to go home ad do the usual: check our answering machine for calls from any vamps in need. That's what we did, we helped people. I did it because I never wanted a new (or old for that matter) vampire to feel alone in this world like I did before I found Doug and Amberly.

We got out to the parking lot and headed toward my brand new shiny red BMW. I was still amazed that Doug got us this spot. Usually parking was reserved for seniors who played sports here, but Doug had somehow 'dazzled' the secretary into giving him the best spot on the lot.

We were friends with another coven of 'veggie' vampires in Bel Air. The Weese's, the leader Maxwell and the 'mother' Colleen posed as our parents if we needed them. They had two 'daughters' Caitlin and Maggie. Caitlin was our age and Maggie was a year younger. We were close friends and hung out often.

"I don't know about you guys but I can not wait to get home and relax." I said I was looking forward to a nice warm bath. As if reading my mind Doug said.

"Well this time don't hog the bathroom for an hour and a half!" Without looking up from the steering wheel I threw my cell phone at his head. I heard him mumble something about girls and their temper tantrums and I was satisfied. I looked up at the rearview mirror and saw a pair of sad topaz eyes and a shiny silver Volvo right behind me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Note

**AN: hello everybody! Sorry I didn't get this chapter up Friday as I planned it but, whatever I was busy lol. Anyway thanks for those who reviewed. I hope you don't mind but in my story the part in new moon where Edward and Bella talked about her being changed never happened**. **Oh and L your part thingy will be in the story soon don't have a coronary. oh yah and for those of you who are confused cough LAURA cough the prolgue is like a preview of whats going to happen next in the story(i hope that made sense!?!?) then the next chapter is what happened before.**

**Disclaimer: all characters (cept for amb, cate,maggie,colleen,maxwell and doug hah!) are part of stephenie meyer's imagination not mine sighs read on...**

_Chapter 2: The note_

The shrill ringing of the alarm beside my bed made me want to chuck it against the wall. It was a reminder that Edward was gone; it wasn't a surprise for me.

The day before we had gotten into a big fight about him changing me and I noticed that his eyes were onyx again instead of their previous topaz. That meant another couple of days without him, I couldn't stand it when he had to go hunt but he had to do it. Ever since the Volturi incident I couldn't stand to be apart from him for more than an hour, he felt the same way. I loved lunch when Alice, Edward, and I, could spend almost an hour talking and joking around.

I stretched and got out of bed heading towards the bathroom, just another boring Friday at Forks high school. I got in the shower and turned it on; the scent of my strawberry shampoo was familiar and woke me up even more.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a fuzzy towel around me. I decided to wear a pair of jeans Alice had bought me and remembered that the whole family had probably gone hunting. Then I picked out a turqoise-ish polo and jean jacket. After deciding; it wasn't worth it to play tug of war with my uncooperative long brown hair, threw it in a messy bun and headed downstairs.

I grabbed a granola bar and headed to my big red truck I got in put my seat belt on when I saw it sitting on the seat next to me. It was a red envelope with my name on the front in Edward's fancy writing. I picked it up and opened it, surprising myself when I didn't get a paper cut. Bella 1, Bella's clumsiness 0. Go me, i was about to do the happy dance when I realized there was a note from Edward sitting in my hands.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry Alice and I had to go hunting and can't be with you at school today._

_And about our argument yesterday, I'm very truly sorry but I'd rather see you die than change you and be responsible for making you into the monster that I am. _

_I hope you can understand my decision, and I hope you aren't upset with me._

_Edward _

Of course then I didn't realize what I know now, that Edward had meant 'watch me grow old and eventually die' so I was extremely shocked. The silent drive to school was filled with loud and confusing questions. Did he meet another vampire? Was the temptation to drink me dry too great? Was I just too fragile and he couldn't protect me anymore? Did he just, plain and simple not want to be with me anymore?_ "And I hope you aren't upset" _of course I was upset! He just said he would rather see me die then change me!

I couldn't understand why would he say something like that, it wasn't till Mike was pounding on my window irritated that I hadn't noticed him, (apparently he had been tapping my window for a while) did I realize I was in the school parking lot and had been there for quite some time.

I grabbed my bag and got out of the truck and headed towards the front doors still unaware Mike was following me, in a dazed state still asking myself the same questions. Then a voice broke into my thoughts.

"Bella? Bella I asked you a question." I looked up and Mike was looking at me impatiently. "Well? Are you coming to the party at my house or not? It starts at eight, my parents wont be home there in Seattle this weekend. Everyone is coming It'll be fun trust me." Well, I decided, if Edward doesn't want to be with the fragile human anymore maybe I should give Mike a chance. I mean could one party be that bad? Little did I know a one party _could_ be that bad.

"I'd love to go Mike, see you at eight then." He smiled and walked to his homeroom, probably amazed that I had said I would come. I sighed and headed off to my homeroom knowing all day I would be thinking about the boy who broke my heart.

**I'm sooooooo sorry about the amazingly short chapter I just wanted to get one up before Sunday. Don't worry the next one will be muuuuch longer. (At least I hope)**

**Oh yah and REVIEW! Please thank you! **

**That's what the grayish purplish indescribable colored button is for! **

**goodnight all!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mixed Tape

**AN: ok so I got bored and ergo decided to start on chapter 3. Ok so hopefully this chapter will be muuuuch longer than the last one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue(that includes JM) capesh? Read on…**

Chapter 3: The Mixed Tape

All day I was thinking about three things Edward, the party, and the note. I mean was I making the right decision? I raised my hand and asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. Of course I didn't have to go I just wanted to think without being interrupted. When I got I'm the bathroom I sunk down to the floor and started to cry.

How could he just break up with me with a note! Didn't he have the courage to say to my face that he didn't want to be with me anymore? Maybe it was just too hard because of what happened last time in the woods, maybe he didn't want me to get hurt or try to kill myself.

I wiped my tears on my sleeve and went to the sink. The girl in the mirror looked as is she had seen far better days and my eyes were all red and puffed up. I splashed some water on my face and headed out the door.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, lunch was exciting because all they talked about was Mike's party and how his older cousin was coming and bringing drinks. I decided that I was going to have fun tonight and that I wasn't going to mope around.

"Bella, where is your precious Edward today?" Lauren spat out "I heard he and his family are moving or something. Are you guys breaking up?" she had that evil glare in her eyes again and it made me want to leap across the table and tackle her.

But, I restrained myself. I went around to her side of the table, almost all eyes in the cafeteria were on me, and poured my pink lemonade all over her and her white sweater.

"Oh my god! I got this sweater at Abercrombie and Fitch, it cost a lot of money!" she said.

"Well then" I told her with a smile on my face. "You shouldn't have messed with me." And with that I left the cafeteria making my dramatic exit.

When I got home later that day, there was a neon green post-it note on the refrigerator.

Bella

I have to work late at the station tonight so you can order a pizza or something

See you tonight,

Char Dad

I could tell that he had started to write Charlie on it then crossed it out. We weren't on the best terms since I had gone to Italy with Alice. I sat down at the kitchen table and started my homework. That would mean I wouldn't have to make and excuse for leaving because Charlie wouldn't be here. Bella 2, the universe 0.

By the time I had finished all of the homework my insane teachers had assigned us it was about 5:00. I had enough time to sit in the living room and watch tv.

But when I turned it on it was on that teen drama channel and an old rerun of Buffy the Vampire Slayer was on. Even though the show was extremely mock able I couldn't watch it, it reminded me too much of the Cullen's.

I was channel-surfing when I found a tv show on the Disney channel called Hannah Montana. Now, normally I would sit change the channel but there was noting else on so there I was sitting on the sofa in my living room watching a show for 13 year olds. I seriously needed to do something else.

I got off the couch and headed for the phone; since Charlie had told me to get a pizza it would looks suspicious if there was no pizza box in the trashcan. I called the pizza place and had it delivered, soon enough ten minutes later there was a pizza boy at my door.

I ate two of the slices and wrapped the rest up in tinfoil and left in the microwave for Charlie. By the time I was done all of this it was about six o'clock so I headed upstairs to take a shower.

I decided to wear a short denim skirt with sequins on the side and pockets, a brown halter top and the jean jacket that matched my skirt, then I realized I would probably be freezing so I put tight brown leggings on under the skirt, because I had a lot of time left I decided to straighten my hair and wear it down.

It had gotten pretty long it went a little past my shoulders and since I had straightened it, it was shiny. I didn't want to wear a lot of makeup so I just had mascara, eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss.

I grabbed my brownish/ blackish flip- flops and headed towards the door. When I got I'm my car it was about 7:30. That was ok I could be early and help Mike with anything he needed.

When I got to the house Mike was outside talking to who I assumed to be his cousin, he waved and I waved back. I got out of the truck and up the driveway.

"Hey Bella! You're early." Mike met me at his door and had the hugest smile on his face. It was actually making me kind of sick.

"Yeah, I thought I could help with something." I was hoping tonight would be fun and that it would be better than staying home alone and moping, boy would I be wrong.

"Actually Bells" I noticeably winced at the use of the idiotic nickname "We've pretty much got it covered. There's some drinks and stuff my cousin got in the living room if you want some"

"Ok thanks Mike." I walked past him and went into the house. Soon after that everybody had shown up and the house was blaring with music from the speakers that were located in the living room. I had been mingling saying hi to everybody and had a few drinks.

A new song came on the speakers and mike asked me to dance I said sure and faintly recognized the song playing

_This is morning_

_That's when I spend the most time_

_Thinking 'bout what I've given up_

_This is a warning_

_When you start the day just to close the curtains_

_You're thinking about what I've given up_

It reminded me of this morning when I had found Edwards note, I noticed that mike had gotten closer and most of the eyes in the room were on him and I.

_Where are you now?_

_As I'm swimming through the stereo _

_I'm writing you a symphony of sound_

_Where are you now?_

_As I rearrange the songs again_

_This mix could burn a hole in anyone_

_But it was you I was thinking of_

_It was you I was thinking of_

_I read your letter_

_The one you left when you broke into my house_

_I'm retracing ever step you made_

_And you said you meant it_

_And there's a piece of me in every single_

_Second of every single day_

_But if it's true then tell me how it got this way_

How did it get like this I mean, I thought we were in love, well then I thought wrong.

_Where are you now?_

_As I'm swimming through the stereo_

_I'm writing you a symphony of sound_

_Where are you now?_

_As I rearrange the songs again_

_This mix could burn a hole in anyone_

_But it was you I was thinking of_

_A can't get to you_

_I can't get to you_

_I can't get to you, you, you_

_Where are you now?_

_As I'm swimming through the stereo_

_I'll conduct a symphony of sound_

_Where are you now?_

_As I'm cutting through you track by track_

_I swear to God this mix could sink the sun_

_But it was you I was thinking of_

_It was you I was thinking of_

_And where are you now?_

_(And where are you now?)_

_And where are you now?_

_(And where are you now?)_

_And this is my mixed tape for her_

_It's like I wrote every note with my own fingers_

The song was finishing out and I noticed that Mike was a little too close for comfort. I smiled at him then headed into the kitchen to get a drink note caring what was in it.

I woke up the next morning with a gigantic headache and I couldn't remember what had happened the night before. I sat up and rubbed my head, and then I noticed someone was in my room.

"Did you have a good time at the party" he spat out.

**AN: ok so I was listening to Jack's Mannequin when I was writing this so I might have gone a little overboard with the Lauren thing. Anyway, reviewing makes the author write more (hint, hint)… **

**Songs:**

**The mixed tape- jack's mannequin**

**Hate (I really, really, really, don't like you) - plain white t's**

**How to save a life – the fray**

**Chasing cars – snow patrol **


	4. Chapter 4: Here in your Arms

**AN: ok so I know that I'm all uber evil for that cliffhanger (mwhah) but hopefully this EXTEREMLY long (for me) chapter will be ok. This was a hard chapter for me to write because of the confrontation and I took it out and redid it like twelve times but I hope it ends up ok. Oh and there's a part (ok a couple)in the middle-ish that I copied from the prologue(to tie it in yah know?) but u guys might not notice it.**

**Disclaimer: ok you reminding me that I don't own Twilight and New Moon is making me depressed so read on ………**

**Chapter Four: Here in your Arms **

* * *

_I woke up the next morning with a gigantic headache and I couldn't remember what had happened the night before. I sat up and rubbed my head, and then I noticed someone was in my room._

"_Did you have a good time at the party" he spat out._

* * *

I sat up and surprisingly Jasper was sitting in the rocking chair across from my bed. He had a confused and disappointed expression on his face.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" I said I could hear a ringing in my ears "not that I'm not happy to see you but, aren't you guys supposed to be hunting?"

"Edward missed you so we came back early." Wait Edward missed me? What about the note? "When he came back here at eleven o'clock and you weren't here, he was a little worried." Oh man I really screwed up this time didn't I?

"Then he heard your truck pull up but there were two people in it. It was you and in the drivers seat Mike. When you came in you were drunk and Mike kissed you at the door. Edward helped you in the door, and left after that. Were leaving Bella, and as much as we had wished that you could be part of our family, were not so sure now."

The magnitude of his words set in. the Cullen's were leaving and I wasn't coming with them. The hole in my chest from before had ripped itself open again and it was back with a vengeance. I was about to say something in my defense but Jasper cut me off.

"Goodbye Bella have a nice human life, we'll all remember you." And with that he was gone. I was about to get up and follow him when a wave of nausea hit me. I dashed towards the bathroom and when I was finished I wiped off my face and ran down the stairs tripping several times.

Ah screw the tally the universe wins Bella loses. I got to my truck and headed to his house they had to still be there, they just had too if not I don't know If I could face another day. I almost missed the secluded turn my eyes were so blurred from the tears and my nose was running, I sniffled. This is what you get Bella; this is what you get for falling in love again.

The Cullen mansion was coming into view and a silver Volvo was out front. I turned off the truck and ran up the path to the porch. I knocked on the door and it slowly swung open. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Everything in the house was gone, the piano, the sofa, the dining room table, everything. I ran up the staircase to his room, hoping no praying that he was still there. I was in front of the door and almost scared to go in but, I pushed the door open anyway.

There he was leaning up against the wall he looked up when I came in. his expression was disconnected but, if you really knew him you knew he was breaking apart on the inside.

He had a look in his eyes as if hearing me speak or even looking at me caused him physical pain. That look that made me want to dig a hole in the ground and never come out, for I knew what had caused that look, me.

He stepped toward me, the tears streaming steadily down my face. It couldn't end like this I wouldn't let it end like this.

"Edward let me-." But I was cut off by a meaningful stare.

"Bella, you should live a normal life, a human life. Not one where you can never have children and you have to be a monster like me"

There was that word again _monster_ I hated that word, it separated me from Edward. It was always there looming over us. I was about to defend my immature actions last night but for the third time that morning I was cut off.

"Were leaving Bella, and I wish I could take you with us but, not this time" He looked into my eyes and I looked into his and my knees got weak.

Before I could fall to the ground, he was there supporting me. If it was possible I was crying even more the thought of him leaving too much to bear. Not now, not again. The first time was once too many I couldn't take this.

He took my hands in his and kissed me. I wished it could last forever but knowing him it was only a swift goodbye, maybe for the rest of my existence, which I hoped, no wished desperately wouldn't be that long because I knew I couldn't last it without him.

He broke apart from me and left out the open door. I stood there for what seemed like hours but was really only 30 minutes. I realized that Charlie must be worried and I should get home soon. The ride home was slow and dreary; the sky seeming to have picked up on my mood was drizzling and gray. Every so often a stray tear would escape my eye, blurring my vision.

When I got home there was a note I hadn't noticed this morning on the counter. I was beginning to hate notes good or bad.

_Bella,_

_We had too much work to do at the station so I stayed with a friend of mine_

_Hope you're not upset_

_See you later tonight_

_Dad._

At least I didn't have to explain last night to Charlie, god I hope the only thing that happen with Mike was that kiss when he dropped me off.

I felt uneasy so I decided to go for a walk and clear my thoughts. It didn't matter if I was ignoring one of my promises to Edward, he was gone. For good. And that was going to take some getting used to.

The cold wintry air stabbed at my face but I couldn't feel it, I was numb and lost. Lost and I wasn't sure if I was coming back this time. Not for a long time.

Then I heard a twig snap and I noticed I was in a clearing, there was a wounded animal in front of me and I could smell the salty, rusty odor of blood. Except this time it didn't make me nauseous, I was numb remember? There was a rustling in the bushed a few feet away and I heard a snarl. I was right in the middle of a hungry vampire and his diner. Not a good place to be.

* * *

The next thing I remembered was the feeling of me hitting the ground, now all I could feel was burning pain, that and someone was whispering something almost to low for me to hear, no wait it was clearer now. They were saying sorry, they were sorry. Wait why were they sorry? Then it hit me, the vampire bit me. It was quite ironic actually the reason I had lost Edward was what was happening to me right now. So it's official. Bella, negative one million; the rest of forever, infinity.

* * *

For thirty six and a half hours it felt like someone was burning me alive, there is no other way to describe it. I was dying. It started on the top of my left shoulder then went to both my arms before proceeding down my legs. That last hour was the hardest, it was as if someone had turned the heat up even though it was utterly impossible, then came the ice. It was like I was out in a scorchingly hot day then jumped into a cold pool. It felt good after all the fire.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was far from home I could tell that much. The field was much clearer, I could see leaves on the trees perfectly outlined and I could hear the stream just a few yards away. But then I realized something. I was alone. I couldn't go back to Forks no way I'd hurt somebody.

There was no way I could control the hunger. Id have to figure something out it couldn't go on like this, but I was alone.

* * *

**AN: that uberly sucked didnt it? oh well the next chapters will be better i promise. i think i might have rushed everything a little what do you guys** **think? i think i threw you guys off with the whole** **jasper thing. you guys were expecting edward! ok im done i promise **

**so what are you waiting for review already!**

**im sick and by myself so go, review and make me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5: the Meeting

**AN: I know what you're all thinking… "She's dead right? There was a horrible cake decorating incident and she suffered from a stroke when she found out she didn't have enough sugar paste to finish the fancy French frilly design on top of the humongo(is that even a word? I didn't think so) cake!!" well know faithful readers. I am fine I just had auditions coming up and well you know. (Yah right like I'm gonna make it. Psssshhhh)**

**Disclaimer: ok so by now you must know I'm not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own the story twilight. But I do own Amberlee and Dougerlas. They are my posse and I sooo own their asses! That having been said read ur heart out.**

**(Oh yah and I think you guys are going to hate me at the end of this chapter ; )mwhaha!)**

* * *

_I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was far from home I could tell that much. The field was much clearer, I could see leaves on the trees perfectly outlined and I could hear the brook just a few yards away. But then I realized something. I was alone. I couldn't go back to Forks no way id hurt somebody._

* * *

There was no way I could control the hunger. I'd have to figure something out it couldn't go on like this, but I was alone.

My clothes were all wet, I had been sitting there for what I assumed was about two, maybe three hours. I had lost all track of the time.

Hell, it could have been days since the Cullen's left. I got up slowly and wiped all of the grass and dirt off that had accumulated on my pants, pulled the leaves out of my hair, and walked over to what I assumed was, the way out of this place.

I'll have to wait until Charlie is at work, then I can sneak into my room and get some things I will eventually need. Money of course, clothing duh, but it had to be things Charlie had never seen me in before so it wouldn't look suspicious. I already had a plan forming in my head. Once I got off of the ever-winding maze of foliage and underbrush I could smell it.

It was his smell, but why would I be able to smell him he was gone, or was he? I ran out of the covering of trees towards my front door. Without thinking I ripped open the door and it went flying open. The smell was coming from my room. Within seconds I had that door open too.

But when I got inside my room no one was there, just Edward's jacket and a single red rose on my bed. If I was still human I would have probably drowned in all of my tears, but since that stupid vampire had bitten me all I could manage were dry sobs.

I started packing some things like my clothing. Unfortunately the only clothing Charlie had never seen was clothes Alice bought me. They were still in the bag with the all the tags on them, they were a lot more revealing then I would have liked but they were all I had.

I retrieved what little money I had left from the sock under my bed. Maybe if I saved enough of it I could go to Volterra. Not for sightseeing reasons of course. I could drive my truck into a ditch next to the road; they were winding roads so it wouldn't be a shock if one dark night I had 'accidentally' veered into the woods and hit a tree.

Ok, that sounded sort of lame, I would have to think of something better. I looked at the clock, I had time, and Charlie shouldn't be home for a few more hours. I changed into one of my tight fitting Alice-outfits and threw away my wet clothing. I grabbed Edward's jacket, the rose, my clothes, and the money.

Then I had a stroke of genius, instead of taking my truck for that would look to suspicious, I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle in the garage. Just as I was about to open the garage door and leave, the front door creaked open and a familiar voice rang through the house.

"Bella, Bella are you home?" he walked through the front door. I felt a burning in the back of my throat; it was making my mouth water. I needed that blood. When Charlie saw me standing there not moving looking at him like I was going to pounce on him(which I was if I couldn't control my hunger)in the middle of the hallway he froze.

He moved away from me, to get out of the house but the door behind him closed. He hadn't touched it and neither had I. I realized, horrified, that this must be my gift. I could move things with my mind, it didn't matter now. I was about to kill my own father and no one could stop me, Not even myself.

He looked at me with fear in his eyes, the burning pain in my throat intensified, his heart was beating faster.

"Dad, leave." I could barely get out I was scared I would tackle him. "Please, go"

I was holding on to the table like it could save Charlie. "Hurry!" I almost screamed at him. He turned to the door but he couldn't get it open.

I must have subconsciously done that. I tried to concentrate on opening the door but it was no use, the burning in my throat had become worse, I would snap soon. A threatening growl escaped my lips; Charlie was scrambling to get the door open, to run away from his own daughter. I closed my eyes and pictured Edwards face, twisted with sadness and pain. I could struggle through this I know it.

The table next to me snapped with the pressure I was putting on it, I could smell Charlie's fear, the blood pumping through his veins. The burning was too much to bear, I let go of the table and in the next instant I was lunging, and the look in his eyes would haunt me forever.

* * *

"Hey? Kid? Kid, can you hear me?" An unknown voice called out to me. I didn't move, I couldn't move. I didn't deserve to move. Hell I didn't deserve to live. A girl stepped into my line of vision. "Are you even conscious? Ok if you can hear me, say something"

"Mmpff" I replied I was curled up in a ball, god knows where with all my stuff next to me. I slowly looked up and took in her appearance. She was a vampire I could tell that much. "Who are you?"

"Oh my god, she can speak! I'm Amberly; call me Amber and die a slow and painful death, and that guy over there is Doug." I hadn't even realized someone else was here with us. I looked over to my left and there was this really tall blonde guy looking at me curiously.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I managed to croak out.

"You needed help" she replied like it was the simplest concept in the world to understand.

"I don't need help." Of course I needed help, I was all alone remember?

"Don't be silly of course you do!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "You're coming with us whether you like it or not. Doug a little help please?"

"My pleasure" he replied, And with that he had picked me up along with my things and was running. To where I had no idea.

* * *

**AN: mwahahah you don't know where there going!!!! but I do!!!! That because I'm the author! And I have too much free time!!!! Anyway, sorry about not updating for like ten years but there was that cake incident and all sooo……**

**Review please!!!!**

**Then I might get the next chapter up sooner.**

**Ok press the little lavender-ish gray-ish button.**

**Thank yoooou.**

**Awesomely awesome songs: **

**Alive, Say anything ****Atrophy, The red jumpsuit apparatus ****Dance hall drug, Boys like girls ****Everything is alright, Motion city soundtrack**

**No I didn't put the songs in alphabetical order on purpose I'm not a loser like that : ).**


	6. Chapter 6: Hero Heroine

**AN: "You can live with me in this house I've built out of writer's blocks."–Petey Wentz. Omg this chapter took forever because I wanted it to be longer than the other ones (this is the longest chapter yet!). Tell me if you can notice a difference ok?**

**Thank you times a gabijillianmillion to: Jacarga, Mabudachi Trio, Poisonousfruit, StupidShinyVolvoOwner, Twilightstar9879, bellarose03, and last but not least Hpobsessedfan93. you guys are awesome and like totally rock x1023568479!!!! I would say I love you guys but that would be internet-stalker-ish. **

**And special thank you x10000000 to starslaugh cuz I rele do need to kick my ass in gear : Cuz after I got that review I was like ya know, that's totally true!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Boys like Girls (but I wish I did. hawtiees!).**

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile in a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time _

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I felt like I had been sleeping, but that wasn't possible was it? I heard loud music coming from what I guessed was downstairs. Then I took in my surroundings.

I was in a room painted my favorite shade of blue; there was a huge bay window across from me. Outside there was nothing but woods and a pond it was pretty I guess but I didn't care at the moment I was too busy trying to figure out where I was.

_  
I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And its so so real  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie _

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

I heard the song blasting from what I assumed was downstairs and headed towards it.

_  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded  
_

This house was huge! But it had an open feeling.

_  
And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming _

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

There was that girl again; I couldn't remember her name though. She was cleaning the already spotless windows in the large living room. When she heard me come in she turned around and stopped cleaning as the song reached the last lines.

_  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded._

"Hello there!" she said as if we were long lost sisters or something "I was wondering when you were going to get down here" she walked towards me "Now I'm guessing you have a bunch of questions or whatever so sit down and we'll talk" She pointed towards the huge comfortable looking couch and flopped down..

"Umm, ok first of all. Where are we? Who is that hot Doug guy? Are we even in America? Who are you? Was I just sleeping, because I didn't think that was possible for a vampire? Why am I here and last and most importantly why are you laughing!" she was almost rolling on the floor laughing, I swear if she were human she would have been crying.

"Oh my God! You think Doug is hot! That is the funniest thing I've heard in weeks. Oh geez that's hysterical, but besides that. We are in Bel Air, Maryland but it's still a pretty boring place. Not as boring as Forks though, poor kid. Oh yeah, and have you decided if your going to stay here or not?"

"Hey I never said I liked him. I just said he was kinda cute." I thought about everything really hard. I was a newly changed vampire who couldn't go home because I was sure to kill someone. Staying here with Amberly and Doug seemed like a good option.

They really sounded like nice people and I already liked Amberly. Oh what the hell. I'll stay here as long as they let me.

"And the answer to your question is yes. I'll stay as long as you let me." I replied after a second "I don't know how I would've survived without some help."

The next thing I heard was a loud high-pitched scream and then I was in a hug so tight I could barely breathe. "Umm….Amberly…I….can't…breathe."

"Oh silly you're a vampire now you don't need to breathe!" and then she let go of me.

"Oh yeah that's right." I tried to remember all the things I had learned about being a vampire from the Cullen's. Ow there was that pang in my chest again. But I knew if I was going to get over this I needed to forget and move on.

"I guess this means she's staying?" I heard a voice from upstairs.

"Yes! Isn't it great! Another girl in the house besides Doug and his nasty gross habits." She sounded so happy. And living with a girl was going to be fun. I loved Charlie but I needed to talk to someone about girl stuff and I could tell all things girly would be covered here.

* * *

It was hard to believe that that was just last spring and it was almost September now. I had learned by living with Doug and Amb that I didn't crave blood as much as I should have because of my aversion to blood as a human.

Charlie was doing okay now. I still kept tabs on him since I gave him the heart attack. Billy stopped in to check on him every once in a while to make sure he was doing okay in the asylum. When he told the hospital staff his daughter was a vampire and had telepathically closed and locked the front door they assumed he had gone mad. I felt terrible every time I thought about him.

It was almost time to start school in Bel Air, at C. Milton Wright it was an okay school I guess. Most of the students who went there are rich and have expensive cars so Amb could drive whatever she wanted and still keep a low profile.

The alarm clock beside my bed went off signaling to me that it was time to get out of bed and get ready. I was so nervous about today. It was like my final test. Was I ready to be back in school around humans? Would I have any control? Doug assured me I would be fine but, I wasn't sure I believed it myself.

I took a quick shower and ran a brush through my hair. Then I threw on a pair of AE jeans and a blue Hollister shirt. The schedule at this school was different than Forks High. At CMW there were 4 eighty-five minute periods and one 30 minute lunch break in between. I had Trigonometry first, then Biology (again), lunch, Creative Writing, then Honors American Government. And that was just Monday.

I could tell this would be a tough day, sitting in a classroom with humans for eighty-five minutes without a break but I had to be confident in myself that I could do this. It looked like it would be a sunny day today and I was glad we had Amberly. She was the only one besides me that had a gift.

She could change a vampire characteristic for a little while. That way we wouldn't sparkle in the sunlight and we could even sleep or cry every once and a while.

"Belly!" I heard Doug yell from the living room "were going to be late if you don't get your ass down here you look fine. You always look good. You would look good in a freakin paper bag!" I smiled at him he knew I wasn't stressing about how I looked. Doug and I were sort of dating I guess you could call it.

_Flashback_

_We were out hunting and I ran out of the bushes and jumped him. _

"_Tag you're it!" I said, pinning him to the ground even though I knew he would be able to get up. He rolled over pinning me to the ground and said._

"_No you're it" and he kissed me. I felt so many different things all at once. But there was one feeling that stood out, love?_

_Did I love him?_

_I was pretty sure I could never love again thanks to Edward, but there was something in the way Doug looked at me that made me think I could love someone again. _

_We broke apart and looked at each others eyes for a long time then it started raining and he moved to stand up but I wouldn't let him._

"_No, stay here with me." I looked up at his eyes and we sat there in the rain watching each other and occasionally talking until it started to get dark._

_End Flashback_

I ran down the stairs at vampire speed and jumped into my red BMW and headed towards the school.

**End note: yay!!!! I'm done!!!! Hooray!!! Go me!!! Ok enough of that. Reviews are nice they make me happy and I wanted to know if this chapter sucked or not. Sooo review please?!?! **

**thanks much //x**


	7. Chapter 7: First day

**Hi I know it's been forever since I updated sorry bout that.**

_Doug: yeah we know ok it's been like 4 weeks._

_Amberly: get it together T geez_

**Oh, thanks guys I appreciate it can I get on with my author's note now?**

_Amberly: yea sure whatever_

_Doug: go on._

**Thank You! Ok this chapter has to be uber long and action-packed. You can expect a new chapter every other week or every week depending on my mood. If someone rele pisses me off you might even be lucky enough to get 2 a week (but don't count on it) moving on.**

**Oh and just so you know I will have you totally loving Doug whether you want to or not. He's just so sweet :) and not to mention damn hot!**

_Doug: thanks T :)_

**OMG I'm soo uber pissed because boys like girls is playing in Maryland with self against city another band I totally love and I can't go!!! **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, not even blg concert tickets!**

I was nervous. Even Doug holding my hand and telling me everything was going to be fine and that I was too strong to break down, wasn't helping. I was pushing it.

I mean, I wasn't like regular vampires that's for sure I didn't crave blood like I thought I would. Usually I didn't even feel thirsty when Doug and Amberly went hunting. Still, I had hunted twice as usual the week before school.

As we pulled up into the parking lot I began to relax, there were tons of humans walking into the high school yet I could barely feel the itchy sensation in the back of my throat that meant I was hungry.

I got out of the car and over to the passenger side Doug grabbed my hand in his and we were off to the front office.

I was only expecting a few stares since, after all we were "new kids" but it seemed as though everyone in the hall was looking at us. To my left I could here someone saying

"Isn't there another group of new kids coming? There are four of them I think. Sammie said they all look like models." Thank god there were more people here to stare at I didn't like it if I was the new shiny toy for the humans to talk about.

"Bella are you ok?" Amberly said in my ear "How are you doing so far?" she was talking to low for the gawking humans to hear.

"I'm good; it's surprisingly easier than I thought it would be." I answered back just as fast and low. I tightened my grip on Doug's hand as a guy with a scraped knee walked past us. "But its still hard."

Finally we got to the office and got our schedules. I had two classes with Doug and the other two with Amberly. We all had third lunch, thank God for that. My first class was with Doug.

Amberly, much to her dismay, had gym first.

"Oh my God remind my why we go to school again. We could so fake nineteen and get jobs somewhere." She whined

"We do this so we can stay in one place for a longer amount of time. Also because I like watching you squirm." Doug smiled at her while Amberly, very maturely stuck out her tongue.

"I just hope you know, I hate you very much. See you at lunch Bell, love ya!" and with that she was gone. Doug and I made our way too our first class biology. A shiver ran down my spine when I thought about my biology class in forks.

"Hey are you ok?" Doug asked sensing something was wrong. I nodded my head and we stepped through the door.

Surprisingly, no one was in the room, not even a teacher. So Doug and I took two seats next to each other in the back of the room.. "I can't believe the days not even halfway done and I'm tiered"

I scooted my chair closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. This felt nice just sitting here alone. I picked my head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Thank you." I said just thank you nothing else. He inched his face closer to mine and my eyelids fluttered closed.

Just then the classroom door opened and I had my head in my hands, too embarrassed to look up at whoever had walked through the door.

"Ummm… hi." Doug said nervously. I could hear and smell the people coming in the room. He chuckled when he looked down at me.

"Bella its ok, the only person that saw us was the guy that walked in the door." Still I had a hard time taking my head out of my hands. By the time I had everyone was sitting down and the teacher had come in looking rather annoyed.

* * *

Thank God it was lunchtime and I could relax a little. The day so far had gone by well. We picked a table in a quiet corner of the cafeteria. Amberly looked a little frazzled after she came back from first period, but I just brushed it off as being miffed about gym.

"So how has your day been so far Bella?" Amberly seemed a little too cheerful, like she was hiding something, something important. "I have good news_, and_ tonight is girl's night! So we need a bunch of sappy movies!"

Suddenly I could smell something familiar, but what was it. It smelled_ so_ good. Amberly had focused her attention elsewhere so I wasn't in danger of offending her.

"Bella? Bella?" Doug was trying to get my attention "Do you know that guy over there because the way he's looking at you is kinda makes me want to punch him." I looked over but no one was there.

"What guy Doug?" I was starting to think he might be seeing things.

"I swear there was a guy right there!" he pouting again. He looked so cute when he did that. His messy blonde hair falling into his eyes a little.

"Of course I believe you." He noticed the tone of sarcasm in my voice and took my hand in his.

"Fine don't believe me" But the tone in his voice told me he was joking. I heard him utter a low growl and look over in the direction where the mysterious 'guy' had been.

We talked a little more about an upcoming hunting trip and our plans for this weekend and I got more and more comfortable around the humans. But as soon as it came, lunch was over. We got up to throw array our trays of uneaten food and headed back to our grueling 85 minute classes.

* * *

Amberly and I had just finished watching a bunch of sappy movies when she turned to look at me. Now I don't mean just look at me, I mean really look at me. As if she was trying to make sure that I could handle whatever it was that she was about to say. Finally after the staring thing was kinda getting creepy she sighed and started to speak.

"Ok so I told you before that I had to tell you something." She said hesitantly

"Yes you did." I was starting to get scared, Amberly never acted like this something had to be wrong. She hesitated before looking up at me, "well are you going to tell me or not?"

"Ok, ok geez hold your horses" she said "I just don't what to outright tell you, you know seeing how the whole Barbaro thing went"

"Hey! That's not funny! It's a sad story ok!" she was referring to the day when a horse, Barbaro who competed in the Kentucky Derby had almost broken his leg and was still recovering. "Can you just tell me already!"

"Ok are you sure you're ready?" this question was met with a lethal glare from me. "well when I went to that horrible place you and Doug call gym there were three girls talking in the hallway." She stopped again to gauge my reaction.

"Yea got it three human girls talking. Let me alert the media." She shot me a glare and took a deep breath before continuing.

"No Bella Not human, vampire. They were vampires." I didn't see how this affected us all that much. I mean sure we would have to have a talk with their coven and see if they were 'vegetarians' or not, but that was pretty much the extent of it. "Their coming over in the morning and we'll discuss hunting and things like that then."

Amberly, having been born in the late 1890's was our 'leader'. Though she loved having fun and joking around, when she needed to protect someone or get serious. Nothing could stop her, and I mean nothing.

"I don't know if their vegetarians or not, they all had brown contacts on. So we have to be open-minded about this, but if they aren't vegetarians they can't hunt around here, we can't risk it." She looked at me again and I nodded.

It didn't matter all that much to me, I could protect our family with my power if needed we were in no danger there.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower before they get here" I ran up the stair at vampire speed. Why did Amberly think I was going to be so shocked by the new group of vampires? I mean just this summer we had 4 newly changed vampires staying with us? I pondered this as I got into the shower.

The water felt warm and relaxing and the familiar smell of my shampoo calmed me. she was probably just overreacting, Amberly was like my best friend, my older sister and my mom all rolled into one slap-happy package. The water began to run cold so I grabbed a towel off the rack and headed back to my room.

By the time I had gotten dressed, dried my hair, and put one of my shoes on the doorbell rang. Of course I was in the middle off pulling the second one on and the doorbell startled me, causing me to fall over. The thud echoed through the house and I laughed at my clumsiness.

I ran down the stairs to the living room where Doug was waiting and took my spot next to him.

"Did you get a nice bruise there?" he snickered I looked at him with the most spiteful glare I could manage while still laughing at myself.

"Oh shut up Mr., you do know that when you sing in the shower both Amberly and I can hear you?" if he were human his face would have been as red as his polo.

"Well Bella I'm not the only one who can't sing in the shower." Now my face was actually as red as his shirt, but wait that could only happen if Amberly wanted it to.

I looked across the room and sure enough there was Amberly. "well if you two are tired of arguing like a married couple, we should get started."

But Amberly was not alone the entire Cullen family plus one new stranger were behind her.

Even Edward.

**OMG! I did not just end that chapter there! But I did! I know Ally hate me for that. And you guys are lucky cuz I'm posting this at 11:30 and if my dad sees me still on the computer hes gonna freak. **

**Reviews are very very very very very nice eh?**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Famous Last words

**Two words: Man-candy. Sorry you'll see why later. Guess what! These a major confrontation in this chapter, lots of people are yelling and some nasty words are thrown around, o and there's a big sappy emotional part in there some where :) **

**3 days till Infinity on High!! And I'm listening to the WHOLE cd now cuz I'm a lucky duck :)**

**Oh and I have to say in chapter 7 when I was talking about Barbaro (who sadly died a few days ago) I said he was in the Kentucky Derby, but when her hurt his leg he was in the Preakness, not the KD. Sorry about that one.**

**But I did get a bunch of awesome reviews. (like that little segue there? I know you do)**

_  
Yey! Edward!_

_thanks for the update it has been a while but it was worth the wait. :D_

_can't wait for a new chappie but take your time so it's brilliant... but i know it will be anyway_

_reviews are very very very very very nice and i wish i got more lol xox_

_From: Mrs Alichay Sohma_

**Thanks times a freaking million :)**

**Disclaimer: people, we've been through this 7 times already you know I don't own Twilight. And you also know I have a lot of typos and grammar errors, I try to catch them all but sometimes I get a little lazy with that :) **

**Oh and I thought that the MCR song "Famous Last Words" kinda fit my story idk maybe it's just me hah.**

_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your..._

_And I know  
There's nothing I could say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...  
_  
_So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak_

There they were, all of them. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and one other.

The other girl was beautiful with long brown hair that looked red in the light and went past her shoulders. She had a very confused expression, like she didn't know what was going on. I looked over at Amberly and she was staring at me, in fact everyone was staring at me.

The next thing I knew Alice had wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm. I had missed my best friend so much. She pulled away and looked up at me.

"See silly Bella! I told you." She said with a smile. I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about but I humored her anyway. Doug sensing something was wrong spoke up.

"Bella do you know these people?" he had that cute confused look on his face I was fighting back a grin, I bit my lip.

"Well most of them." I replied looking at each of the Cullen's. My gaze was either returned with a smile from Esme, Emmet, and Carlisle. With one lethal glare from Rosalie. Jasper wasn't looking at me and I dint even attempt to look at _him. _

"Well why don't we just get to know each other" Amberly knew about the Cullen's and my past, but I was to scared to tell Doug. I think a part of me wanted to keep Doug and my past on two different planes. No intermixing between the two of them.

"I'm Amberly, and this is Doug and Bella. But I think you all have a good idea of who she is already. I think Bella told me about you too. You're the Cullen's. Ah and your Edward."

"What the hell is she talking about Bell?" Doug looked angry, upset because I hadn't told him about a very important part of my past.

He looked from me to he Cullen's and back to me. He had told me everything about when he was a human one thing that Doug respected most was honesty. He looked at me one last time before running out of the living room and up the stairs.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black  
Hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak_

"Doug!" I ran past the Cullen's forgetting about the meeting and up the stair to Doug's room. "Open the door!" I was yelling and pounding on the door. After about ten minutes of pounding on his door I gave up and went downstairs.

"So?" Amberly was curious.

"He wouldn't open the door" I responded.

"Why didn't you just, you know, open it yourself?" She responded. Emmet looked confused.

"Because I respect his privacy." Emmet looked even more confused.

"Bella has telekinesis" Alice informed the room.

Everyone had taken a seat in the living room. Except Amberly who was standing beside our fireplace. I took my designated place next to her and waited for someone to inform me what had happened while I was trying to reason with Doug.

"Well you know we are vegetarians and we can be trusted, but your coven was here first Miss. West, so you can decide whether we stay or go." Carlisle responded as stoical as usual.

"Wait a minute that's not fair! Why does _she_ get to decide if we stay or go! I say we make them leave. After all Bella is a cheating slut, who's to say Amberly can be trusted!" Rosalie spat out.

I was speechless; I never knew that Rosalie hated me so much. But the next thing I knew Doug was downstairs again yelling at Rosalie.

"Don't you DARE talk about Bella like that. She has been through too much, she almost killed her own father because some reckless vampire attacked her!" He was furious, but I had been forgiven for not telling him about the Cullen's.

"Do you even know what Bella did to Edward? She's not as innocent as you make her out to be she's a slut who broke my brother's heart!" She didn't even seem to care about the rest of her family yelling at her to clam down, and the worst part is the whole time she was staring straight at me.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say..._

"Rosalie! That's enough!" his voice echoed throughout the house. Edward got up and walked over to the door. The strange girl followed him out of the house. I felt close to tears and I looked over to Amberly but she was just as upset as I was tears and all. But a few seconds later see had regained her composure and began to speak.

"Rosalie I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I wont let anyone talk like that in our home." She still had the repulsed look on her face as she made her way to the front door. Surprisingly Emmet stayed on the couch instead of following her.

"Carlisle I have no objections to you staying in Bel Air, but if Rosalie comes near Bella or Doug with the intention of anything but friendship I will have to ask your family to leave" This was the side of Amberly I only saw when she was protecting her family.

___  
Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak   
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

"Thank you, I can already tell Esme likes it here and I know Alice missed Bella a lot." Carlisle thanked Amberly. "I think its best we leave and tell Edward, Rosalie, and Lily the good news" so that was her name, Lily. I always thought it was a pretty name.

___Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak   
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

One, by one, they stood up to make their goodbyes and head home before school. Or in Carlisle's case, work. When Alice came to say goodbye I had to say something "Alice. Come over after school tomorrow?" she nodded and said

"You want to talk." it wasn't a question it was a fact. I nodded my head and she went to the door.

Once the Cullen's had left, Amberly went upstairs leaving Doug and I by ourselves

___I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak   
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

"We need to talk." He nodded. I told him about everything, from when I first came to Forks, James, me wanting to be with him forever, him leaving for Italy, the note he left for me, the party, and lastly when I was changed. During my whole speech he never interrupted me. I paused to gauge his reaction but I couldn't read him.

"Bella, listen to what I have to say because its important." I nodded my head "You love Edward. There's no denying that. You cannot possibly love anyone more than him. I know it by the way you were talking about him and from what you've told me he loves you just as much if not more."

The next part was hard for him to say. "I don't think that we should be together anymore. I know it might seem impossible to get Edward back but you have to try because love like that, can't end."

It was hard to define my mood at that moment, I was sad because of his decision, but I was also extremely happy. Doug was right love like that can't die. Edward and I had been through so much but we had struggled through it, and hopefully we could make it through this as well.

"Now go get your man-candy and be happy" hearing the words man-candy coming from Doug seemed like the funniest thing id ever heard, either that or I was just a little slap-happy from all the crying today.

"Doug, please don't ever say man-candy ever again." I was smiling like a lunatic. He nodded and pulled me in a huge hug. Our relationship might be over but he would always be here when I needed him. "We have to go or we'll be late for school." He went out to start the car while I got Amberly.

She was sitting in her room facing the window. I knocked before I came in. "Amb?" she looked up at me; I could tell she had been crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" I went over and sat next to her.

"It wasn't even your fault. You don't deserve to be treated like that Bella." She was a bit calmer now and she looked me in the eye. "She doesn't even know what happened and she thinks she has the right to pass judgment on you!"

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not upset, Rosalie was just sticking up for her family the only way she knows how. I don't blame her, I mean I did overreact to Edward's letter, and it's my fault. If I were Rosalie I would have done the same thing, except I don't think I would've called anyone a slut or anything. Maybe a betch but I don't know" This made Amberly smile the whole 'shoes' video was a big inside joke with us.

"But I still don't think she should have been that cruel." She got up and got her books as we headed for the door. "If she so much as looks at you the wrong way today I'll have to scratch up that pretty little face of hers." She had that evil glint in her eye.

"I don't think Emmet would be happy about that." She shrugged and locked our front door. I got in the driver's seat of my pretty car again. Amb and Doug were arguing like little kids in the backseat again and I rolled my eyes 'Please let today be a good day. If not for me than for Amberly and Doug'

Our drive to school was shorter than I expected and we were one of the first cars in the lot. I didn't feel like getting out anytime soon so I sat my head on the steering wheel and closed my eyes, but not five seconds later I heard a tapping on my window.

There was Alice Cullen standing next to the car with a huge grin on her face. "Come on Bella lets go!" I smiled and opened the door noticing that both Doug and Amberly were gone.

We linked arms and headed into the school.

___I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

**Well I thought that was a good place to leave off how bout you?**

**Yeah and if you haven't seen the shoes video you need to its so freaking funny! **

**Longest chapter yet! A little over 2,287 words people!  
**

**Well I'm probably going to have chapter nine up by Wednesday, so cross your fingers that we get a snow day on Monday!**

**I'm tiered! Lates!**


	9. Chapter 9: Memory

**Hi guys! This chapter takes place 3 days after the last one. Sorry I had a little mess up so I had to change it and I feel like my writing 'style' has kinda changed since then. Alice didn't come talk to Bella yet sorry again:(**

Doug: did I HAVE to say man-candy I mean come on

**Yea sorry you just wanted Bella to feels better so you acted really gay for a second there :) **

Doug: ok fine

**Luv luv luv all the reviews I got :) (another segue)**

_Me likey!_

_but  
WTF Im going to kill that lily girl, just cause I feel like her and Edward are a 'thing'_

_if they are  
her face  
will be HISTORY  
and she'll be the next big thing in my soucil studies class_

_:p_

_update ASAP_

_man candy  
lmao_

_-------------------_

_From: xxPiratesxx  
_

**Hah you may not like our dear Lilian now and you still might not later cough hint hint cough. o yea and Bella really swears a lot in my stories hah, she's modeled after me in that aspect :) one bad word but that's really it (hey she's been through a lot!) This is an 'insert prologue here' chapter but more plot-oriented stuff at the end**

**I'm not going to leave a really long disclaimer this time so here ya go.**

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?_

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

The day passed fairly quickly and nothing of real importance happened. until the end of the day that is.

"Shit! I forgot my math homework in music!" It was the end of the day and everyone was leaving. I was heading out with Amberly and Doug.

"Ok we'll just wait for you here. Go, fast!" I headed towards the music room when I heard a familiar song being played on the piano. I turned the corner and stood in the doorway. My lullaby that Edward was playing on the piano turned into a heartbreakingly sad song.

I stood in the doorway watching him play until he had finished then I had to say something whether it meant anything or not.

"That was beautiful, but I guess you don't want to talk to me right now do you?" I said and he turned around, surprised to see me standing there. I hid my amusement as he began to speak.

He had that look in his eyes again, as if hearing me speak or even looking at me caused him physical pain. That look that made me want to dig a hole in the ground and never come out, for I knew what had caused that look, me. He told me he didn't want to talk to me; I could tell he was lying. He looked like he was breaking.

"But you are now so what does that say about all of this. You defended me last night. That _has _to mean _something_ doesn't it?" I said

"You can't just forget about us because I know I can't. I'm so sorry I doubted you, you don't know how much; but all the time you talked about leaving me. And I started to think; maybe I wasn't good enough for you. You deserved better than me."

He got off the piano bench and started towards me. He took my hands in his and kissed me. I wished it could last forever but knowing him it was only a swift goodbye, maybe for the rest of my existence, which I hoped, no wished desperately wouldn't be that long because I knew I couldn't last it without him.

He tore his lips off mine and whispered _"Never." _ before he ran out the open door behind me.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean! I said to myself and sank down to the floor. I could feel the tearless sobs coming.

_This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything._

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same_.

"Bell? Bella where did you go?" Amberly said from the doorway. She had that determined look on her face. "Oh my gosh hon. what's wrong? Are you ok?" She was talking a mile a minute and I could barely understand what she was saying.

I shook my head and got up off the floor. We headed to meet Doug in the parking lot. 'never' what did he mean by that? He would never forgive me? my head started to hurt as we reached the parking lot.

When we got home Alice was sitting on our front step.

"Hi Bella!" she smiled. As we headed inside the house Amb and Doug 'disappeared' leaving Alice and I by ourselves. Alice plopped down on the overstuffed couch and I sat down next to her.

"So I know you have a bunch of questions and so do I but you go first." So many different things were swimming around in my head it was hard to decide what to ask. So I settled on the beginning.

"Where did you go?"

"Denali. Edward moped all summer." She said with a sad smile.

"Who is she?" she looked down at the floor.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question." She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Well does he love her?" I had to look away.

"She loves him."

"What happened after you left?" I was close to tears again I know this must have been hard for Amb.

"Well Rosalie was upset as you know; Jasper was too but not for long he knew you didn't really want to hurt Edward. We went to Denali and Edward barely left his room. We were all upset though. We love you Bella you were and still are a part of our family." I smiled

"Here comes the hard part. One day when Edward went hunting he found Lilian on the side of the road and he brought her home. She had gotten into a car accident and the other person just kept going. She was bleeding to death and there wasn't anything we could do; so he changed her."

_This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappear.  
Can I be your memory?_

"Wait" my voice cracked. "Edward changed her not Carlisle?" I looked up Alice with tears streaming down my face. She nodded and my silent tears came down even faster. She wrapped her small arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I couldn't believe it either" He insisted on keeping me human saying that he didn't want to take my soul from me but he had no problem changing Lily.

"What am I supposed to do Alice? I love him, I've always loved him and I will always love him. But if he loves her I can understand I'll leave and Amberly and Doug can stay here. She likes it here." I looked up at Alice.

"That's not going to happen Bella. Were going wherever you go." Doug and Amberly were standing in the living room with us. Amberly looked close to tears and Doug just looked plain angry. Then Doug was gone and the door was left open.

"Oh no, I think I know where he's going. Come on we have to get to my house." Alice stood up and Amberly and I followed her. When we got to the Cullen house we could hear the arguing from outside.

"What the hell is he doing." I muttered to myself. We got into the house and I followed the sound of arguing voices.

Something was thrown against a wall and I cringed. We got to the end of an upstairs hallway and I saw Doug and Edward yelling at each other.

"How could you do that to her!" Doug tackled him. Edward shoved Doug into the wall.

"Guys stop it!" I screamed. Doug punched Edward in the jaw but he just shook it off and slammed Doug in the stomach. They both looked up at me surprised.

"Bella." Edward had Doug in a headlock as he looked up at me.

"Dude don't talk to her your an asshole." Doug said as he removed his head from Edward's arms.

"I'm just sitting here and your 'friend' comes up to me and punches me in the face." He said looking away from me.

"You broke her heart. You don't know how much you hurt her, really dude. You tell her that she's your life and the second you move away you change some random girl in Alaska. Seriously how did you think she would feel? No don't answer that question." he looked like he was going to punch Edward again.

I couldn't take it anymore I felt like I couldn't breathe and the walls were closing in on me. This was all my fault. I doubted Edward. I went to the party. I danced with mike. I got drunk. Edward came home. Everything that happened was my fault.

"It's all my fault" I whispered before I ran out of the house and down the front lawn, I collapsed on the ground and started sobbing hysterically.

"Bella!" Amberly was right behind me.

"No wait I get her." who said that? Was it Doug? Emmet? I felt strong cold arm wrap around me and I fell asleep.

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?_

When I woke up I was not in my room. There were four windows instead of two. I was sitting on a black leather couch that smelled _so_ good it was that familiar scent I had noticed in the cafeteria on the first day of school.

There was a familiar sound system and cd collection. I could hear arguing in what I assumed to be downstairs. I got up off of the warm comfy couch and headed towards the door. I opened it and was faced with...a bunch of clothing. Nice going Bella you found the closet! I tried the other one and it led into the hallway. The sound of the arguing was intensified.

When I finally got downstairs all of the Cullen's plus Amberly and Doug were assembled in the living room. I walked past them all and headed to the front door. No one turned around.

A cold hand grabbed my arm. I turned around to face Edward.

"You can't just leave again we need to talk." he said looking me straight in the eyes for the first time since he left. I nodded my head and he led me upstairs to his room, the one I had been in a few minutes before.

"So I know about what happened when you left" my voice was scratchy "And I know you changed her and she loves you. I mean how could she not fall in love with you, your wonderful. And I guess you love her too because you know she's more beautiful that I ever was even now as a vampire. And you don't want me anymore because I'm a slut and I hurt you." I was cut off by a pair of lips pressed to mine.

"Never." and I understood the meaning of his words this time. "I do not love her, she understood what we were she knew another vampire coven. She asked to be one of us and she was dying Bella. And there could never, ever be another person more beautiful than you. Don't ever call yourself a slut because you are so far from that it's laughable."

**Ok I reeeaaallly don't wanna end this chapter here but I have to spilt this thing in half otherwise it would end up bad. Oh and don't think everything with Edward and Bella is all happy and sunshine… OLK isn't over yet :**

**Mwhah**

**Hahah ok and I had to write the whole ending on WordPad so be thankful! I hate WordPad SOOO MUUUCH!**

**Sorry I'm not really good at fight scenes :) **

**One more thing since I got IOH and I'm really FOB obsessed the next couple chapters will be to FOB songs :**

**Review? **

**Amore a tutti!**


	10. Chapter 10: Three cheers for Five Years

**Geez guys thanks for the reviews:) **

_dude, my review was up there, I was reading it, and was like 'dude, someone ripped off my review OO'_

_awwesomme. but still, I don't like Lily, I can't believe that Edward changed her, RUDE MUCH? oh have no problem changing some little girl on the side of the stret, but you get to protest to infinity when your GIRLFRIEND/LOVE asks you?_

_who does that? seriously, attitude check, isle 3_

_you're such an awesome writer, and I love the plot. Trouble in paradise is what's going to happen to them, I can sense it, I can sense that lilys probably not going to give up without a fight?_

_I hope I'm right._

_but still, she's just so $  
awesome update, please update soon_

that was from Pirates OWNS you

**I was laughing so hard when I read that.**

**And dude (I call everyone dude) I totally miss Jared:( sadface. That was you right? haha (nervous chuckle).**

**But seriously she has better ideas than me so read her stuff it's awesome**

_I hate it because I know that theirs going to be drama with lily. I HATE lily and she haven't even done anything yet! But, I really like it, it keeps me wanting to read. Almost 50 reviews go you!_

**-gotta luv ally :) **

**hah I ripped that off an IM.**

**O and in the last chapter with the closet part it has an explanation. In almost every movie or TV show I've ever seen; when the main character is in a foreign room and they go to leave they always know exactly which door is the right one. It kinda pisses me off so Bella walked into the closet. haha**

**Kso on with chapter 10:**

* * *

_"Never." and I understood the meaning of his words this time. "I do not love her, she understood what we were she knew another vampire coven. She asked to be one of us and she was dying Bella. And there could never, ever be another person more beautiful than you. Don't ever call yourself a slut because you are so far from that it's laughable."_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Three Cheers for Five Years. 

_I swear that you don't have to go  
I thought we could wait for the fireworks  
I thought we could wait for the snow  
To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt_

For a second I just stared at him then he laughed and I had to ask him this question.

"But what about Lily? And, and what does that mean about us I mean are we together or what? Because I don't think you know what you're getting into here. I mean I was a wreck before and I don't think Doug would be too happy about this whole thing and I th-. Edward what are you doing?" He was standing very close to me doing that stupid dazzling thing again.

"Nothing. Now what about Lily?" Damn his eyes were doing that color-changing smoldering thing. I couldn't even remember who he was talking about.

_I thought I could live in your arms  
And spend every moment I had with you  
Stay up all night with the stars  
Confess all the faith that I had in you_

"Umm I d-don't know." He chuckled and pinned me up against the wall, his hands on either side of my face. His scent was strong and I couldn't remember what we were talking about. He tilted his head down and pressed his lips to mine.

"Bella, their waiting for y-" Doug had appeared in the doorway. His face looked pained. "Amberly was looking for you." Then he was gone. I turned back at Edward and noticed he had a confused expression on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked with a smile on my face. Most of my human memories were long gone but the ones with Edward were the clearest.

"Your friend's thoughts are very confusing. He's trying to figure out whether he should come in here and start a fight or just go back home. I don't think he's over you." Then I stopped to think for a second. I didn't even know if I was over Doug yet. He was my best friend, always there for me and I knew he'd never leave me. He was quick to protect me like Edward, but he didn't smother me.

_To late, I'm sure and lonely  
Another night, another dream wasted on you  
Just be here now against me  
You know the words so sing along for me baby  
For heaven's sake I know you're sorry  
But you won't stop crying  
This anniversary may never be the same_

"I'm not sure if I'm over him either" I whispered not meeting his eyes, "he's my best friend, and how do I know you won't leave me again." He looked me with hurt in his eyes.

"Bella I can't leave you, I'm not strong enough to leave you. I have too many excuses to stay." He looked straight into my eyes and if I wasn't smart enough I would have believed him.

"Don't feed me that bull, Edward. You forget I remember everything that you told me. That is exactly what you said the first time you came back. Did you really expect me to believe that you would just change your mind and everything would be back to the way it was?"

I was fuming and headed for the door, not the closet this time. "Don't follow me Cullen!" I slammed the door and headed down the stairs

_Inside I hope you know I'm dying  
With my heart beside me  
In shattered pieces that may never be replaced  
And if I died right now you'd never be the same_

_I thought with a month of apart   
Together would find us an opening  
And moonlight would provide the spark  
And that I would stumble across the key  
Or break down the door to your heart_

Alice grabbed my arm on the way out. "I'll call you later okay? I can't really talk right now." She nodded and I headed out the door. I stepped off the large porch and broke into a run, the wind felt good on my face as I raced towards my house.

_Forever could see us not you and me  
And you'd help me out of the dark   
And I'd give my heart as an offering  
And I will always remember you as you are right now to me  
And I will always remember now  
Sleep alone tonight with no one here just by your side  
How does he feel, how does he kiss  
How does he taste while he's on your lips  
I can't forget you  
I know you want me to want you  
I want to  
But I can't forgive you  
So when this is over don't blow your composure baby  
I can't forgive you   
I know you want me to want you I want to_

**Sorry for the insanely short chapter but it was only the second part of chapter nine. I swear I will have a new chapter up by the end of the week. Oh! And I'm posting a new story later on today so look for it! **


	11. Chapter 11: Where Are You Now?

_Aww you guys!!!_

_I got on my computer after posting that AN and I had about twenty new emails saying how much you guys like this story._

_So after a really looong hiatus filled with writers block and a computer crash, I now present to you chapter 11_

_pssssst!_

_www. purevolume. com/thehint_

_(take out the spaces:) yay)_

* * *

Alice grabbed my arm on the way out. "I'll call you later okay? I can't really talk right now." She nodded and I headed out the door. I stepped off the large porch and broke into a run, the wind felt good on my face as I raced towards my house.

* * *

_lovers lost we were tossed in the ocean  
will to survive was the only emotion  
thrashed about, we got lost in the waves  
washed ashore, you've been missing for days  
_

In the middle of my run I thought of something. I'm so tired of running from things. No way was I giving up on him. I still loved Edward and I still loved Doug. Damnit!

"Why does this always happen to me!" I ran back to the Cullen's house grabbed Doug and Edward by the arms and dragged them upstairs to Edward's room I assumed..

"I've decided. I've decided that I really can't decide." I flopped down on Edward's leather couch that smelled so familiar. They both looked at me like I was crazy. "Nope, can't decide. I love you both so much and it's pretty much killing me."

_I lost you once before  
now I'm hoping what you're searching for is home  
_

"So what does that mean?" Doug was the first one to break the overwhelming silence.

"It means, well um… it means that." Oh crap what did normal people do? I was panicking "Dating, non-exclusively. Normal people date other people right?"

Without thinking I blurted that out. "That's just how it's got to be until I can pick between you guys."

Both guys were looking at me like I was purple, had seven heads, and spit fire. "Dating? Bella you know you are the only person I have ever been with." Edward said.

_where are you now?  
I'm lost without you_

_where are you now?  
I'm lost without you_

_  
see I'm stuck on the ground  
and there's nothing but sound...  
_

"Oh are you scared Cullen? Too wimpy to date a girl? Or are you scared she has cooties?" Doug was facing Edward with his 'game face' on. I liked to call it his 'I'm too cool for you' look.

"No I'm not scared at all. You are the one who should be scared. Bella _loves_ me. You're just her 'best friend'." He shot back he was even using the air quotes which was a sight if I do say so myself.

"Ok, ok that's enough you guys already beat the shit out of each other once today. And I don't want you to break anything that's not easily replaced." I could hear Esme and Alice mutter a 'Thank-you Bella' from downstairs.

"Bella." He turned toward me shoving Doug out of his way.

"Yes Edward?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Will you go on a date with me this Friday? We have a lot of catching up to do and I know the perfect place." He took a step towards me, his scent swirled around me and I had no choice but to say,

"S-sure" He chuckled. Using his crooked smile that made me melt and turned around walking out into the hallway with Doug glaring at him as he left.

"So Bella since no one has called lately and we'll have the house all to ourselves I'll see you on Saturday?" he smirked at me and kissed me on the cheek before heading out the door.

_back to the beach now I stand in the ocean  
waves crash and I'm filled with emotion  
_

_stand still with the tide rushing in  
I'd go back again if I knew how to swim_

_I lost you once before  
now I'm hoping what you're searching for is home  
_

I was so happy that you could have knocked me over with a feather. Back in Phoenix I could barely get one date, let alone two extremely hot vampires who wanted to go out with me.

By the time I got downstairs both boys were gone, probably planning for the dates. Alice and Amberly were sitting on the sofa waiting for me with the weirdest look on their faces.

"Ah Bella you know what this means don't you!" Alice shrieked. "We absolutely have to, no need to go shopping!" I knew I really did not stand a chance with them. Amberly loved shopping almost as much as Alice did and loved to spend money on other people.

_  
where are you now?  
I'm lost without you  
see I'm stuck on the ground  
and there's nothing but sound...  
_

"But, but, but!" Was all I could get out. Alice and Amberly grabbed my arms and started moving me out the door toward Alice's bright yellow 911 turbo. Which I assumed Edward got her after our little trip to Italy.

"Guys! I have more than enough clothing trust me we don't have to go all the way to Towson to get me something ill probably only wear once or twice!"

"Bella you see this brand-new shiny_ fast_ car, we will be at that mall in five minutes if there's no traffic." Alice looked like her patience was wearing and she just wanted to throw me into the car and get it over with.

"Ok fine but no Victoria's Secret!" Alice and Amberly looked at each other and smiled. "No seriously guys, I mean it" I was saying as they shoved me in the car.

Alice went over to the drivers' side and before I knew it we were halfway there.

_so lost without you  
where are you now?_

The closest mall that fit Alice and Amberly's needs was in Towson which was roughly 25 minutes away and in my opinion not worth driving there just for two outfits and some underwear. But it had been so long since I had actually spent time with Alice going shopping couldn't be that bad could it?

* * *

Okay, okay i know its a bit shorter than you thought it would be but i have the next chapters all planed out so it wont be long before I upload those too.

thanks soo much for all the reviews

td93_  
_


	12. Chapter 12: Dates and secrets

_I'm updating I'm updating geez! jk. So extremely sorry about not updating in almost __two months__. I am almost __positively __sure I will be updating more frequently because we just got our second computer working. Hmmm no long AN this time I think ill just write. Sound good?_

By the time we got to the mall it was just opening. I really couldn't get used to how fast time went by sometimes when you were a vampire. My two sisters pretty much dragged me out of the parking lot and into the first store which was unsurprisingly, Victoria's Secret.

After several hours, way too many bags of clothing, and large (and in my opinion wasted) amounts of money being spent on me we _finally_ started out to the car and surprisingly Alice threw the keys to Amberly.

"Oh come on Bella don't be so sad. You know you needed new clothes anyway. All your old ones are way too big for you." Amberly said, looking up at me in the rear-view mirror. "You haven't gotten anything new since you er... moved in." No one said anything for a moment.

"Bella who changed you?" Alice questioned. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Amberly cringe.

"I don't know it must have been a vampire out hunting while I was in the woods. I haven't really thought about it much actually. I mean it's kinda been a good thing so far, I've gotten to see you guys again." My voice got quiet

"I mean aside from the making Charlie go insane part. that was terrible." The horrific memory flashed before my eyes. Charlie's face, so frightened and confused.

"I wish I had been more careful. I mean. I should have been able to, I don't know, smell him coming in the door and jumped out the window or something. I was stupid. It was too ri-" But Alice cut me off.

"Bella it wasn't your fault. No one blames you. It's the vampire that accidentally changed you who is to blame." She said and stared out the side window. Amberly cringed again. That was weird. There was another long pause, then I thought of something.

"Alice." I said questioning "Why did you come to Bel Air. I mean I know it's not California or anything but it's pretty sunny sometimes." She chuckled

"Silly Bella I had a vision about you being here. Also one about Amberly's and your powers. It was my turn to pick a place anyway. You should have seen the happy look on Rose's face when I said Bel Air. Then how confused everyone was when I added, Maryland."

She was still staring out the window, this time with a faint smile on her face.

"I didn't tell anyone thought, well except for Emmet." She paused "He missed you a lot. Though he probably wouldn't admit it. He thinks of you as his little sister. Do you know that none of us, blame you for going to that party and inadvertently getting drunk?"

I cringed as she made it all sound so simple and harmless. "Not even Rose though you may not believe me by the way she's acting now. She's just protecting the family the only way she knows how."

"By being a bitch. Wow how helpful." Amberly remarked while switching lanes. Alice ignored her.

But something about Alice's answer confused me "Alice if you saw us in Bel Air why didn't you see me being changed?"

"I did see you, thrashing around in pain and holding your shoulder. And I'm truly sorry I didn't come to help you. I regret that. But shortly after, I saw you in Doug and Amberly's house. That's when I decided on where we should move!"

She had a serious expression on her face as she turned around to look at me "Bella I know you really, really, hate it when I do your makeup and hair. But can I please, please, _pleeaassee_ do it on Friday!" she had turned those stupid but oh-so-cute puppy eyes on me and my answer surprised her.

"Sure why not." I shrugged without thinking. Alice raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. "I'm used to it now Amberly does it all the time."

For a second, though I couldn't be quite sure, it looked as if Alice tuned to glare at her. But it could have been just my imagination running wild again.

"Yay! ok so I was thinking you should definitely wear the cute blue outfit since, well you know." She rolled her eyes thinking of her bronze-haired brother. "And then we can curl your hair and do something cute with your makeup..." She went on like that, also saying confusing things about redecorating my bedroom until we finally got to my house.

The school week pretty much flew by and before I knew it, it was Thursday. And I was panicking.

"Bella, if you don't stop mumbling to yourself I might just throw something at you." We were doing our homework that the kitchen table and I could tell I was getting on her nerves.

"Sorry." I couldn't help it. I was nervous, though I didn't know where the hell it was coming from. I guess it was my beautiful competition Lily.

Even though Edward had done romantic things all week. Like putting roses in my locker or leaving me little notes with our inside jokes in them, I couldn't help but be jealous of this girl.

I also felt bad for Alice. Apparently when she got home from our shopping trip Lily was upset she wasn't invited to join the 'fun' though I would've hardly called it fun. The most fun part was when Doug got home and found that Alice had cleaned his messy room, the look on his face was priceless.

"You're doing it again." This time she looked more amused than ticked off.

"I'm sorry. It just I'm nervous about this weekend and about picking someone and scared they won't want me anyway because this was all too good to be true anyway. You know I bet that ev- ." Being cut off in the middle of a rant was something I was pretty much used too but still bugged me.

"Shut up. You think too much. I feel like going for a run. Wana come with?" she got up from the table and headed to the door.

"Sure why not. The woods are pretty they remind me of Forks." I followed her out the door and we broke out into a run.

After a good half an hour of just running without talking we decided to stop in a nearby clearing.

"Bella I have to tell you something." Oh no this didn't sound good.

She continued "Well I'm not sure if I can do it yet but you will probably find out soon enough, when you hang around the Cullens. I just want you to promise me that you won't jump to any conclusions, no matter what they say. And that you will talk to me first before making any rash decisions." I really didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Sure, but why would the Cullens tell me anything like that?" I looked at her hoping to be able to read her face but she was staring at the trees.

"Don't worry about it." We started for home again and though she smiled it didn't seem like the way she used to.

Even though the whole week seemed to be over in a flash. Friday dragged on to the point where I was about to scream if it didn't go by faster. I was past my nervous stage and now I was just extremely excited. Even the thought of going home and getting ready had me waiting on pins and needles.

By the time the bell _finally_ rang I was out of the room, done at my locker, and sitting in the car waiting for my other two roommates faster than anyone else could get down the stairs.

"Geez. Antsy much" Doug said as he got in the backseat. I was pretty much bouncing up and down by then and it really didn't help that I could see _his_ shiny silver Volvo right behind us.

"Oh hush I'm just glad its Friday." I laughed as Amberly got in the car. Before she could even buckle her seatbelt, I was off the parking lot.

At home I had finished my homework at least on our before I usually did and now had absolutely nothing to do.

"Amberly, are you sure you don't have anything I can do. Some laundry maybe. Wash the cars, change the oil, wash the windows, mow the lawn? I'm so bored!" she looked up at me semi-amused.

"Bella. The laundry's done, Doug just washed the cars yesterday. If you tried to change the oil you would end up breaking something. The windows don't have a speck of dirt on them, and you would probably slice a finger off trying to mow the lawn." I glared at her in protest.

"Relax, meditate or something. Go re-alphabetize your books if you want to. Find something quiet and time consuming to do besides bug me" I glared at her again before going up to my room to occupy myself. As I was walking up the stairs I heard her mutter something about 'having a three year old in the house' and smiled.

When I walked in my room I remembered something. Last spring, when I had gotten things from my house before leaving I found Edward's jacket. Rummaging through my now packed closet I finally found it all the way in the back, I would have to give that back tonight.

I sat on my bed just staring out into space for I don't know how long when the doorbell cut into my quiet thoughts. If I had accumulated and shred of peace and serenity sitting on my bed it was all lost now as I realized who it would be.

"There you go all done!" Alice said after she was done putting the finishing touches on my hair and makeup. "Are you excited?" She asked even though I know she knew the answer.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said smiling "Thank you so much Alice for doing all this for me." I hugged her.

"Hah, I didn't do it for you. I'm immensely selfish I did it all for my own enjoyment of making people pretty." We laughed as I grabbed my fancy new clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Alice had picked out an outfit similar to the one I had worn the day I first met the Cullens. I blue sweater but not to heavy since it was still pretty warm outside. With a tan-colored skirt.

I took another look in the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom to see Alice waiting in the hall. She smiled approvingly.

It was like every cell in my dead body knew I would see him soon and I recognized it a the same feeling I had in the airport in Phoenix except this time I was going anywhere.

_Ok I think that was a pretty long chapter and I'm still extremely sorry for the almost two month wait. I'm incredibly lazy. But I was pretty amazed at how easy the whole chapter was for me to put together. I had a creative attack I guess hah well anyway don't forget to look at my other story The City Sky. It's kinda short but I have a new chapter coming soon_


	13. Important Read!

**UPDATE**

**Since a lot of people were unhappy with me putting this story on hiatus and I've had a creative spark. I'm cranking out 2 more chapters by the time the week is over **

**:) thanks dani!**

**They should be up soon!**

**td93**

**PS!! Read The City Sky! That's getting new chapters soon too!**

* * *

**Ok, I really hate to do this but OLK is on a hiatus till further notice.**

**I just don't feel the connection to it that I used to and my style of writing has changed since I first posted this. Also when i update people don't reveiw like that used to.It's always "update update update" and not any constructive critisism. Plus whenever I update people accuse me of using Eclipse's plotlines instead of something I thought of myself. I posted this story before Eclipse came out and I didn't know there would be some big similarities in the stories.**

**Don't worry about not finding out what happens if I plan on abandoning it I will at least put up a chapter finishing it but im not sure if I want to do that or not yet.**

**thanks for all the reviews,**

**td93**


	14. Chapter 13: Edward

**Sorry it took so long, colorguard takes up SOOO much of my life right now it is not even funny. We do not have and 'instructor'. Unless you count me and I am doing ALL of the choreography. **

**To Steph: thank you so much for your review, I was going to email you but I can't remember if my email was working at the time. My grammatical errors always get the best of me! I swear I could reread a piece a million times and still miss a ton of grammar mistakes. **

**In addition, if anyone has a deviantart account and wants to be my friend message me! I am shooting for a 3000 word chapter, wish me luck!**

_It was as if every cell in my dead body knew I would see him soon and I recognized it as the same feeling I had in the airport in Phoenix except this time I was not going anywhere_.

After getting Alice's approval, I headed downstairs to see Amberly, the smile on my face was getting harder to suppress as I passed Doug. I did feel bad about seeming so happy around him; I did love him too after all. At least I thought I did, things were so confusing now.

The doorbell rang, my heart felt like it was in my stomach and my mouth felt like cotton. I used my super speed to run to the door and threw it open. His familiar and comforting arms found their way around my waist and I sighed into his chest as his scent assaulted my senses.

"Hey there." He chuckled. His auburn hair, unruly as always, hung in his eyes. "Miss me much? You look incredible by the way."

"Like you wouldn't believe." I answered and pulled back to look at him. "And Alice helped me get ready. Speaking of Alice, we should get out of here before she persuades you to buy me something else she saw at the mall. Bye Alice and Ambie don't wait up!"

"I have a feeling they will anyway" he muttered as we walked down the porch steps to his Volvo. Always the gentleman, he opened my door for me. While he walked around the front of the car I reacquainted myself with the memorable car, it had been too long.

"Ah I missed this car." I said with a smile as we pulled out of the driveway.

"I knew you only liked me for my ride." Edward said.

"The truth finally comes out. Where are we going anyway?" I asked pretty sure, I was not going to get an answer.

"It's a surprise." I groaned. "Indulge me. I promise you will like it." He took my hand in his and placed it on the armrest.

"Ok fine I will." The rest of the car ride was filled with conversation about current things and meaningful glances until we pulled over on the side of the road, next to the woods. Again, he crossed in front of the Volvo to open my door for me and helped me out. "You know I'm not as clumsy as I used to be." He backed me up against the car, his chest pressed against me.

"I know, I just like to do things like that for you." I could feel his breath on my neck, making it hard to concentrate, I closed my eyes. His hand traced random patterns up and down my arm.

"You still smell incredible." The way he was touching me should have been illegal, I could not form a coherent response. Instead, I mumbled a 'yeah sure' and he chuckled. When he pulled away, my arm and neck still tingled from his touch.

"So where are we going again?" I asked when I could breathe again.

"Nice try but it's a surprise." He smiled and took my hand as we headed into the woods. We got to a clearing that was so reminiscent of our meadow I thought I was going to cry.

"Hey what's wrong? If you don't like it we could go do something else, like see a movie or something I don't know." He looked apprehensive and started to make his way out of the clearing.

"No it's nothing like that." I looked at him his face softened. "It just reminded me of the meadow. I have not really been able to remember some of the things from my human life in a while, that is all. Its great, really I love it." He smiled and took my hand again. In the middle of the clearing there was a huge blanket spread out with pillows on top of it. I sat down and leaned on one of the pillows. The way the sun hit Edward's skin still took my breath away, I was having a hard time not looking at him. He sat down next to me and took one of my hands in both of his.

"I would really like to know what happened when I, left." his eyes not meeting mine. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine." He trailed off and looked up at me; his eyes were questioning but not pressuring me to answer.

"Once you left I was in a state of shock, and the hole that had ripped itself open when you left had suddenly reappeared. I drove home and decided to 'go for a walk' to clear my head. When I came to a clearing in the woods, I heard a twig snap behind me and I knew I wasn't alone." I paused trying to determine his reaction before I continued with my story.

"Whoever did attack me didn't do it on purpose I was just a human in the way of their next meal. They said sorry a few times and I was alone; and I don't think I'd ever felt so alone before." Edward pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair. I rested my head where his neck met his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I am an idiot. Whenever I try to do something that is good for you it just ends up hurting you or the both of us. How can you still love a monster like me?" There was that damn word again _monster_. It was the only word that could separate us. I picked my head up off his shoulder and gazed into his eyes.

"Edward you're not a monster you never were and you never will be. You care immensely for your family and would do absolutely anything for them. You would apologize to me for a week if I got a paper-cut and it was somehow 'your fault'. Of course I can still love you." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his my arms wrapped around his neck, and he brought his hand up my back knotting it in my hair. We had never kissed like this before. His strict 'no contact' rules had prevented this and I could not see why. If I had it my way, I would spend the rest of forever kissing Edward. He turned so I was on top of him and we broke apart, gasping for unneeded breaths. He chuckled at my flustered response and sat up on the pillows.

"Do you really know what happened when we left?" He asked me, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"Alice said that you went to Alaska and found Lilly dying. . . and you changed her instead of Carlisle." My head drooped at the mention of Lilly and her changing. Edward's fingers lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"When we left, I really truly realized how much of an idiot I am and how much I hurt you. I was a wreck; I would not talk to anyone in the family. For the better part of a month I just ran. I do not know why I just did. I couldn't hunt or play the piano; actually to be completely honest I haven't played since I left you the first time." His statement completely shocked me. He hadn't been able to play? Music was an enormous part of who Edward was. "I guess I just couldn't find the inspiration anymore." He paused to think a little.

"Then one day while I was running I heard someone's thoughts. It was a girl and she was thinking about the vampire she loved and how she thought she would never see him again. Then I came across Lilly who had been battered by car and was left to die in the middle of the road. She was bleeding profusely from gashes on her legs and forehead. She immediately knew what I was when she saw my eyes which were pretty dark from not hunting, and she pleaded for me to change her". Edward's eyes were distant like he was far away, still there with her on the side of the road, her blood pooling everywhere, begging him to save her.

"I knew I had to do it she just kept thinking about this vampire she loved and how heartbroken he would be if she left him. And I know that your thinking, how I could change someone I had met moments ago when I loved you. And all you wanted was to sacrifice everything, everything you've ever had and could've had just to be with me."

His eyes glanced downward, not wanting to meet mine. It meant so much to me that he opened up again and our trusting relationship was back. I lowered my lips to meet his in a sweet kiss that turned into something more. Time seemed to pass so quickly with Edward, and I enjoyed every minute spent with him. We had stated talking about music when I noticed the sun setting.

"I love twilight; it's just such a peaceful moment. Everything seems quiet and still when the sun sets. Then the nighttime clatter starts as if the whole world just stops moving for a moment." I was lying on my stomach looking at the red, pink, and purple colors all melt into each other and form the magnificent sunset over the trees. Edward was lying on his back looking at me.

"I want to ask you a very important question Bella, but I'm not sure how you are going to take it." He paused, gauging my reaction before he resumed his thought. "I love you, I hope you realize how much, and I want to spend the rest of my forever with you, and only you. Not with Lilly, or anyone else that may come along, just you. That's why I'm being completely serious when I ask you to marry me and become Mrs. Isabella Masen."

I was struck speechless. In my head I saw flashes of me in a white dress walking down a carpeted isle to meet Edward, who was wearing a gorgeous black tuxedo that made him look even more astonishing, if that was even achievable. All of the Cullens were assembled and smiling Amberly was one of my bridesmaids and so was Alice who looked as if she was seconds away from bursting with excitement, her eyes shone with happiness. When I finally reached the end of the isle, I could see the setting sun, twilight. I didn't care that I hadn't seen him and months and that I was supposed to be 'dating' Doug; I loved Edward and I knew who I couldn't live without, and whose face I wanted to see for the rest of my existence.

"Yes. Yes I would absolutely love to marry you and be with you for the rest of my forever." His eyes sparkled with joy and he leaned in to kiss me. I moved so I was on top of him again while his hands wandered to my lower back, bringing me closer to him, if that was even possible.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me Isabella."

"I think I have some idea about that." I said with a smirk. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was getting pretty late. "We should probably get going, Amberly might be worried. Don't worry you can stay with me at my place." I said after I saw his sad expression.

"That's fine but before we go I'd like to do something" He moved to pull something out of his pocket and I noticed it was a small black box. "I've had this ever since my mother died. She gave it to Carlisle for me to give to the girl I was going to marry. It was my mother's wedding ring." As he said this, he lifted the top and Elizabeth's ring nestled in the velvet looked up at me. He reached for my left hand and slipped it on.

"It's beautiful." We sat there for a moment admiring it before I reminded him that we needed to leave. The drive back was filled with a comfortable silence. Every so often Edward would glance at me when he thought I was not looking and smile; a real smile that reached his eyes.

When we got back to the house, I could see a small form sitting on the porch. As soon as Edward opened my door, Alice was there jumping up and down in front of me with the biggest grin.

"LET ME PLAN IT PLEASE, PLEASE BELLA PLEASE!!" was the first thing she said to me. Our group started walking towards the door. "I have the best ideas! Ok your bridesmaid's dresses can be this color." She pointed to one of the fabric swatches in her hand, though I had no idea where they came from. She went on to talk about flower arrangements, lighting, a photographer, invitations, and other wedding details that I didn't want to think about at the moment. All I wanted to do was sit on the sofa with Edward's arms around me and stay there forever.

"What in the world are we doing that involves an 'ecru' pergola and white freesias?" I heard Amberly's voice travel from the dining room next to us the foyer. She and Alice shared a sharp glance then Alice turned toward me.

"I will see you later Bella I just remembered I have some magazines at home that I can use to help design the floral arrangements but I will talk to you later about the location and guest list. Bye Bella, Edward." She hugged Edward and me before making her way out the door to her car.

"Well that was odd." I said as I watched Alice walk out, Amberly just looked down at her shoes. "Ambie. I have some big news to tell you." She looked up.

"ok shoot."

"Well hon I think you should sit down first." I grabbed her arm and led her to the sofa, she folded her legs under her ad had the most serious look on her face while she said;

"Well now that you got me all criss-cross-applesauce, what is the big emergency Bella?" I giggled at her from my spot on Edward's lap and took a second to catch my breath.

"OksoEdwardandIhavedecidedtogetmarried!" I was so excited all of my words came out jumbled up and to fast for even a vampire to understand.

"Um, do you want to try that one again love?" Edward asked and I felt the butterflies in my stomach when he called me love. His breath hit the back of my neck and it took all that I had not to turn around and bring on a whole make-out session right there on the sofa.

"We're getting married! I was also wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor as well" I was nervously awaiting you reaction when she jumped across the couch and hugged me.

"I would LOVE to. Bella I am so happy for you! Let me see the ring!" I proudly presented my left hand and let her ogle my ring for a while. Then she looked up at me with a worried expression.

"Bella how are you going to tell Doug?"

"Well to be honest I completely forgot about that one. Oh shit." I could not help but curse as I thought of how I was going to break the news, he would be so upset. "I guess I can tell him tomorrow night, well actually tonight seeing as how its 3 AM" I didn't want to think about that now. All I wanted to do was sit on the sofa with Edward and never leave. After a few more moments of well wishing, Amberly went upstairs to watch some TV show she was mumbling about and left us by ourselves.

"Well future Mrs. Masen what would you like to do now?" He asked with my favorite smirk on his face.

"Why don't we watch a movie? I just got Across the Universe and Jim Sturgess is pretty hot." I replied. While putting in the DVD and grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa.

"Hmm maybe you'll marry him someday."

"You never no mister anything's possible." I snuggled closer to my fiancée and took a deep breath as the main character Jude sang the opening lines of the song 'Story'. Fiancée wow I love that word, it is almost as good as husband. Edward would soon be my husband, forever and always.

**The END**

**Hah of this chapter! Seven pages in Word! Go me! snicker snicker I could not leave this story hanging like that, it is my baby! However, it is sad to say; as much as I did not want this time to come, OLK will be completed in a few short chapters. cue the crying **

**However, do not fret fair, people, you will still get at least five more chapters I have to write the wedding and Alice's crazy planning skillage!**

**I love you guys, and reviews too cough, cough.**

**OH! Also, before I forget by good friend Dani (livelaughloveWRITE) just posted a new story called: 'The Meadow', if you liked 'Edward And The Tampon', (she wrote that too) you will definitely love this story!**


End file.
